This invention relates to a sanitary napkin which is formed from liquid absorbent material and is worn for collection of menstrual fluids.
Sanitary napkins or pads which are worn for the collection of menstrual fluids must be of sufficient bulk and absorbency in order to function to collect fluids but the relatively thick napkins usually are uncomfortable to the wearer, and when the thick napkins are compressed during normal use by the wearer, the material of the napkin is less capable of absorbing and retaining the fluids. Additionally, sanitary napkins sometimes tend to become twisted or shifted out of proper position when in use, causing discomfort to the wearer and reducing the effectiveness in the collection of fluids.
Various stiffners, belts and adhesive strips have been used in the past in order to help sanitary napkins to retain their shape and to keep their position during use, but these features have not been completely effective in solving the above-listed problems.